The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, and furthermore to a wiper blade.
Windscreen wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windscreen of a motor vehicle or something similar. In so doing, the wiper blade is moved between an upper turning point position and a lower turning point position. The wiper blade easily loses contact with the window pane particularly on windscreens having pronounced changes in curvature. As a result, unwiped wiping areas or fogging can occur, in particular in the case of windscreens having a pronounced curvature.
Because a wiping action has to be optimized for a plurality of parameters, such as, for example, an amount of rain on the windscreen, a possible snow load on said windscreen, the speed of the vehicle and the wind pressure on the wiper blade associated therewith, a fogging of the window pane cannot be prevented in a simple manner by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the windscreen. There is therefore the need to further improve windscreen wiper devices.
In order to improve windscreen wiper devices, there is a plurality of boundary conditions which should additionally be taken into account. Said boundary conditions include the effort and expense of manufacture, i.e. the manufacturing costs, the material costs as well as the properties of the windscreen wiper device, in particular the function during a variety of conditions and the durability for a plurality of conditions. In the case of windscreen wiper devices, it must be taken into account that the pressure of costs continually increases and that the vehicles could be used in a plurality of climatic conditions so that, e.g., extreme temperature values over long periods of time and/or with large fluctuations.